C'était mon petit chien!
by emokami
Summary: Petite vengeance personnelle sur Sephiroth...


_**Petite vengeance vis-à-vis de Sephiroth qui à osé me battre pour la troisième fois en tant que boss final de Final Fantasy 7…il n'avait qu'à pas me lancer sa fichue (et magnifique) attaque « Éclat d'ombre ». Et en plus, il en était fier, il n'a pas cessé de regarder en souriant cette patate de Cloud transformé en grenouille vert écolo par ses soins et pour laquelle Tifa n'a pas était assez dégourdie pour lui donner un simple baisé de fée pour transformer le crapaud en prince charmant (mais qui garde tout de même une certaine tendance à la mythomanie…).**_

_**Séphi, cadeau de moi à toi pour toi !**_

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

**C'était mon petit chien !**

Discrètement, le grand General se faufila entre les passants des couloirs pour se rendre dans le seul espace où il ne serrait pas continuellement harceler : les toilettes !

Il vérifia une dernière fois s'il n'était pas suivi et s'enferma dans une cabine. Il fit bien attention a recouvrir la lunette par des mètres de papiers toilette et s'assit enfin dessus. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement en entendant enfin le silence autour de lui.

Avec autant de révérence que Genesis qui lit son fichu bouquin dont la célébrité est si bien établie qu'il n'y a plus besoins d'indiquer le nom, le première classe fouilla ses poche pendant quelques seconde et en sortit un petit objet noir laqué de forme rectangulaire. Il ouvrit le boitier en deux, actionna un petit bouton présent sur le côté, et vit avec émerveillement les deux écrans s'allumer, éclairant le visage souriant de Sephiroth.

-tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il à sa console.

« Ouaf ouaf ! » fut la réponse qu'il reçut.

Le plus grand soldat de tous les temps failli avoir la larme à l'œil en voyant enfin la petite boule de poils entrée dans le champ de l'écran du bas, pendant sue celui du haut indiquait que les statistiques du chiot étaient parfaitement optimales.

-Salut Piwi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Et il continua sa conversation avec le petit bichon frisé appelé Piwi pendant encore plusieurs heures, jusqu' à ce que la console se mette à pousser un cri d'alarme à cause de sa batterie presque vide.

Triste, le soldat sortit de sa cachette, après avoir fait un bisou baveux à son écran.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

-Dis-moi Angeal, est-ce que tu as une idée sur le fait que Sephiroth s'absente de plus en plus souvent ? demanda Genesis à son ami tandis qu'il se rendait tout les deux dans la salle de détente des soldats.

-Ben…nan, mais ça doit être d'une importance capitale.

-Hé ho ! Résonna une voix derrière eux.

De concert, les deux Banorans se retournèrent et virent le sujet de leur conversation se diriger vers eux.

-T'étais où ? L'apostropha Genesis, ça fait des heures que cet imbécile te cherche !

Angeal fusilla le rouquin du regard. C'était plutôt lui qui s'était fait un sang d'encre, mais une fois encore, il était beaucoup trop fier pour l'admettre.

-Euh…j'étais…

Sephiroth s'en voulait de devoir mentir à ses amis, aussi il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et, voyant que tous les autres soldats étaient en mission, il se pencha vers les deux autres, sortit sa Nintendo DS de son manteau, l'alluma et déclara fièrement :

-Les mecs, je vous présente Piwi, mon bichon !

Angeal et Genesis s'entreregardèrent, se demandant si le General ne se fichait pas d'eux. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, le grand Sephiroth parlait à un bichon virtuel et le félicitait parce qu'il avait réussi à garder tous ses points de santé durant son absence.

-Seph… pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas un vrai chien ?

-Parce que ça fait des crottes partout, ça aboie pour un rien et je te rappelle que le directeur du département scientifique est un docteur maboul, qui verrait sans doute un chien comme « une expérience très intéressante ».

- Au moins, il a réfléchi à la question, dit Genesis.

-D'une importance capitale ? répéta ironiquement Angeal.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la Shinra dut revoir son budget en matériel électronique, parce que les Soldats firent une importante commande de consoles et de jeux. Une commande suffisamment importante pour empêcher la société de s'acheter des ordinateurs à écrans plats et de télévisions HD dans un jeu qui se veut futuriste…

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**Le titre vient d'une chanson de François Perusse**_


End file.
